


That Dark Man

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 is just mentioned, AU, Angst, Child Abuse, Child!Flug, Crying, Fluff, His thoughts, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: His life is bad. He knew better than to talk to strangers. But, he didn't care, as he stared at the dark man in the top hat.





	That Dark Man

It was late afternoon, almost sundown. 

 

Flug walked, hurrying to get home for supper, to have his dinner.  

 

And because he didn't want to leave his mother alone with his father for too long. That guy was unpredictable, in his mind he would refuse to call him 'dad’. The man was a terrible excuse for a human being. He wasn't a _father_ , but a monster with human skin and flesh. 

 

Flug shaked his head and snapped out of these thoughts. 

 

He didn't even want to think about _him_. It's bad enough that he has to walk back to that house. Where that man, who made his life a living hell was there, waiting for him. Like a predator stalking its prey, without it being even there yet. 

 

It ran a shiver down the boy's spine.

 

His nine year old small body started shaking. He trembled at the thought. Until he composed himself enough to finish that walk to his home.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Flug stares at the house for a minute, before actually walking inside.

 

He sighed softly in relief, when he notices that his father isn't home yet.

 

It's just his mother there.

 

His mom is a sweet woman.

 

She was cooking dinner for them right now.

 

“Hey, sweetie.” Her voice was filled with love and kindness. Her eyes had warmth in them. She touches his hair, nicely as she hugs him.

 

Flug was wrapping his small arms around her, gladly.

 

This woman always brings happiness into his life.

 

After that hug, Flug sits down at the table. He starts writing in a notebook. He wanted to be a scientist someday.

 

It wasn't long until all of that calmness was gone.

 

Flug flinched, hearing the door shut loudly behind the guy.

 

That man, refer to as his father, walks to them.

 

He stands really close to Flug.

 

“Hey, son, how was your day?” It was said darkly.

 

Flug takes a deep breath, staying a little bit calm.

 

He could smell the alcohol on his father and see the beer bottle in the man’s hand.

 

His father didn't like the quietness in that room. That beer bottle was thrown at the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces, broken glass everywhere on the ground now.

 

Flug was forcefully grabbed by the arm.

 

He didn't look at his father, being very scared of him and the man’s anger.

 

In his nightmares, his father is always like a shadow over him, hurting Flug.

 

Flug just stays quiet, as he is beaten by this man. He hears his mom begging for the man to stop.

 

He waited for it to be over.

 

This man finally stopped and threw him.

 

“Get out of my sight, before I hurt you even worse.” There's venom dripping from that statement, this threat on his life.

 

Flug got up from the ground, slowly because of the pain that he's in. He grabs the notebook and ran upstairs.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The small child could hear yelling and fighting downstairs. He had a sad look in his eyes. 

 

He cleaned himself off in the bathroom, washing and rinsing with water over his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw how pale his skin is now. He didn't mind. He moved the hair out of his eyes. 

 

Flug walked into his room, closing the door behind himself. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It was night, darker out now. 

 

Flug had cried, tears falling down. He was laying in the bed, on his side. He was also holding a blue teddy bear. 

 

It was the stuffed bear that his mom gave to him, he named it '5.0.5'. It always comforted him at times like this. 

 

Why was his life so bad? What did he do wrong to deserve that? Or to be treated like nothing.. 

 

These were his thoughts. His young mind couldn't stop thinking these things. No matter how hard he tried. 

 

Then, he heard something, a soft tap on glass. He sat up in bed. He noticed a silhouette of a person. 

 

A stranger? 

 

His small form crawled out of the bed. 

 

He knew better. His mother always told him to never talk to strangers. Especially this late at night. But, he didn't care.

 

Flug got closer to that stranger now. 

 

Someone was there, glanced at him for a second. 

 

Flug opened the window and then, he backed up. 

 

He sat down and leaned on his knees. He looked up. 

 

Flug saw who was there.

 

A man who isn't human at all.

 

This being had a top hat and dark gray skin. A red eye with a monocle over the other. Sharp mint green teeth and darkened claws.

 

Flug knows that he should be scared. He was too shocked at what he was looking at, so his body wasn't trembling in fear, not yet anyways.

 

It's a demon? Probably.. 

 

Although, Flug was slightly afraid, he kept staring at him, quietly. 

 

The demon grinned at him, a twisted smile. He stared into the human's eyes. 

 

“ **_Hello there_ **.” His voice was dark, deeply spoken. 

 

“H-Hi..” Flug replied, silently. 

 

“This night is lovely, isn't it?” 

 

It was obvious that the demon was trying to have small talk with the human child in front of him. 

 

Flug nodded his head, slowly. “Y-Yeah, it is.” 

 

This demon smiled, then frowned as he was staring at the scars, even cuts and bruises on the child’s face. He also saw how pale the human is.

 

Sympathy? No.. Demons don't have empathy or emotions. They're darkness. They don't care. Do they..?

 

“Do you want to stay here? Or would you like to be with me instead?” The demon asked.

 

Flug didn't even have to think about it. He doesn't want to stay. He'd miss his mother, dearly and truly. But, he hates that man..

 

“I-I want to come with you..”

 

The demon had another smile, as he reached out his clawed hand.

 

Flug puts his notebook and blue stuffed bear in a backpack, quickly throwing it over his shoulders. Because who knew when that _man_ would reappear.

 

He gets up and walked over to that demon, reaching out his hand.

 

“..get down here!” His father yelled.

 

The demon glared at the door.

 

Flug could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

He got close to the demon, his arms wrapped around the dark-skinned body. This demon was cold, but he liked it. He also takes in the demon’s scent. It was nice and comforting, strangely. He holds onto him.

 

That demon didn't mind the hug. He snaps his fingers and made them disappeared in black smoke, leaving away from there.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

When Flug opens his eyes again, he noticed that they're in a mansion. It's the demon’s. 

 

He looked at everything, in silent interest. He kept his slight smile and stared at that demonic being, eventually. 

 

There's silence between them.

 

After that, the demon talked again. “Welcome to my home, dear human child.”

 

“T-Thanks..” Flug said

 

“I didn't get to ask, so now I will. What's your name?”

 

“O-Oh.. My name is F-Flug…”

 

That dark being, this demon had touched the brim of his top hat. That grin still on his lips.

 

“Well, Flug, I'm Black Hat.” 

 


End file.
